Rescue Amy
They are wondering around the Ship Jibanyan: One question. How come you run so fast, nyan? Sonic: Don't know. It was something I was born with much similar to tails. Komasan: And how, you can fly with two tails, Zura? Tails: Well, if you want to fly like me. I'll show you. He brings out a Choas Emerald Tail: This Chaos Emerald will do it. He aim the Choas Emerald to Glowing and his Friends and then the Choas Emerald is Glowing to them Gumdramon: What was that? Sonic: The Choas Emerald give you a power to fly. Now you can all fly. USApyon is flopping his Arm's and fell down USApyon: I'm not good in this, Rank. Meanwhile Eggman: What? Amy is not one of the chosen ones! Are you sure? Dracmon: Yes, we've run some test and Myotismon confirmed it. Amy Rose is not one of them. Psychemon: When we arrived in Station Square. We shall leave all the dead weight behind, including her. Eggman: After chasing her for hours and hours? And why is it those Nine? What is Myotismon is planning? Oposummon: Who knows what he's planning. But as long as it holds the key to getting Yuu and his Friends Heart back we couldn't care less. Eggman: Ha! A silly waste of time. The Heartless have eaten that boys heart for breakfast and I'd stake my Eggmobile that it's lost forever. Dracmon: Say what you want but we will find it no matter what cause. Then the Monitor appeared Becoe: Um... Eggman. Eggman: What is it? Decoe: The Prisoner has escape. And if that isn't bad enough Sonic the Hedgehog is with them. Eggman: Curse that meddling Hedgehog. He's always trying to ruin my plan. Alright, bring Amy and those boys to my cabin at once! Meanwhile Tail: Sonic, I found her! Sonic: Amy! Amy! Is that you? In her Cell Amy: Sonic? What's that you? She saw him and she looks happy Sonic: Amy! Amy: Sonic! My Hero! Please, hurry! Eggman Goons are coming! Sonic: Huh? Don't worry, I'll be there as fast as I could! Gumdramon: Amy. Amy: Yeah. What is it? Shoutmon: Are there Three Boys in another cells? Amy look at them in Three Cells Amy: Yeah, there are three Boys here. I've tried to talk to them but they look so lifeless. Damemon: Yuu? Gumdramon: Taigiru? Shoutmon: Taiki? They look worried about their partner and then they move their hand and they look happy and then someone took them and they heard Amy Scream Sonic: Amy! Come on, we have to get up there! They went up and they saw Psychemon and his Friends carried Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru Shoutmon: Psychemon! Hold on! They are gonna stop them and then Their Shadow has appeared, they are fighting them and they defeated them. They went to that Cell and found Amy Unconscious Sonic: Amy... Tail: She's got Unconscious. Sonic: Don't stand over me Tails. He backed away Sonic: Good, she's breathing normally, so she'll be okay. Sorry, fellas, but this is as far as I go. Now that I have Any we're gonna to take our leave. Sonic, Tail and Amy left